Betrayal: Vampires
by pinkandblackpeterpan
Summary: Okay. my first serious attempt at making a story not just about sex! Its about Harry and Draco. They are vampires... someone dies in the end...it took me ages to get it just right, i spent a lot of time working on the different descriptions.
1. Betrayal unearthed

Betrayal.

She lay awake, not even fresh from sleep, the warm sun washing over her face. She knew what she had done was wrong and she knew that there was no way of reversing it. The time turner had been taken away from her last tem because of the responsibility it gave her and the strain it put on her, nobody wanted for her to do this and she wasn't forced, it was all her own fault and nobody could have changed her mind.

Sick of just lying there she got up not waking anyone else in the dorm. She reached into the draw; carefully she took out the picture of the one who had made her guilty, the one who made her impure. A tear dropped down onto the face of the one that looked back from the photo. How was she going to tell her friend's and relatives what she had done, if she didn't tell anyone it would haunt her forever?

After getting dressed she headed down into the grounds. She had taken the photo with her; she knew she shouldn't have taken it. She could feel the eyes deep green burning through her satchel willing her to take the photo out and look, but she was determined not to until she got to her desired location. Her pace was now quickening as she raced for the edge of the lake that was closest to the Quidich pitch. She took off her shoes and sat on the bank wit her feet in the water, now she reached into her bag and pulled out the photo but ash she grasped her hands around it she felt something hard and cold like steel. She took out the photo and saw wrapped around it was a necklace, his necklace, the one he wore everyday with the Malfoy crest on it. She unwound it up from the photo and dangled it in front of her face, sort of like how a hypnotist would with a pocket watch.

She knew perfectly well how it had got there. She had commented the night they met up how pretty she thought it was, he only replied by saying that one day as if by magic she would get it. She allowed herself to led go so it fell into the water mellow and rested between two rocks facing upwards towards her as if willing the girl to put it on. Instead she collected it up and put the pendant and the photo back into her back as she headed back to the great hall. It was amazing how long she had been gone because as she walked into the great hall it was amazingly full, and as she walked in through the door she herd her best friends shouting her

"Hermiony. Over here." Harry was standing up and waving over to her but instead of walking over to them she just ran back to her dorm at full pelt jumped onto her bed and sobbed as loud as she could into the pillow on her bed.


	2. Betrayal too much

Betrayal chapter two.

Hermiony couldn't stand the thought of what she had done; she knew that there was something than would end it all. She would kill herself. Later that night she would go to the top of the astronomy tower and jump off, it seemed like a good idea ending it all so that she didn't have to suffer any more. The first thing she had to do was compose her goodbyes in a letter. How would she start what could she right that would sum up what she wanted to say.

She wanted to say goodbye to everyone so that is what she did, when the pen was put to paper she wrote.

"To all who have loved and supported me throughout my life." Yes that's a good start, what to put next.

"I am sorry that you have been berrived in this way but I cannot live with myself another minute." Pausing she let a tear drop from her face and allowed it to splatter onto the parchment and dribble down.

"I am sorry to whoever find's me and to Albus Dumbledore who will have this circling over the reputation of the school."

Now she had to finish but could not think of a sensitive and calming way to put it so all that was written was.

"Goodbye."

As Hermiony folded the parchment and laid it on her bed she drew back and pulled her curtains around it. Now she pattered through the great hall walking up stairs and through corridors till she got to the astronomy corridor, hoping that nobody was inside she pushed the door and made her way through. She was right deserted; spotting the trapdoor that led to his roof she forced her way through, now wind was whipping past her making her eyes sour. Tears screamed down her face from both the wind and the the mixtures of fear and sadness flowing through her. And she sat on the edge just waiting.

After about five minuets of solitude there was a soft thump behind her but she did not turn she knew who the being was.

"Hello Draco."

And he laughed; it was a terribly engaging laugh without the bitter edge it had taken when they were enemies. Nevertheless Hermiony was not fooled, charming as Draco seemed he was dangerous almost beyond imagination. That graceful lounging body was ten times stronger than an ordinary wizard

Those lazy green eyes were adapted to seeing perfectly in the dark and the long fingered hand that was resting on his knee could move with incredible quickness.

Most disturbing of all was his mind, the mind of a killer, a predator she could feel it just beneath his surface, he as different from a human. He had lived so long by hunting and killing that he had forgotten any other way, and he enjoyed it.

He had no morals and no conscience; she was stuck here with him.

He was as quick as a striking snake just resting there. His lips parted in a quick breath.

"I may have to make you my queen of shadows'." Hermiony was chilled she couldn't hold back her shudder. Draco's eyes flashed with understanding but he took the setback with good grace. Then a new look flickered in those light eyes.

Hermiony said nothing she had made her way into a corner agreeing to play the deadly game of his again she looked away.

"I am going to have you you know, I am the most dangerous thing you will ever encounter in your whole life." he paused. "A few hours of your time, a few drops of your blood, an hour, or so spent with you alone. Ill have it anyway if your honest with yourself you'll admit that last time wasn't the last, why not accept that." His voice dropped into a warm intimate timbre. "Remember…."

"I would rather do this." And she flung herself over the edge, knowing that she had caught him Overgaard, closing her eyes she expected impact instead she felt something around her wrist. His hand.


	3. Betrayalagain and again

Betrayal chapter 3

"Let go of me Draco"

"What here and now." Looking into those green eyes she knew he was serious if she said yes he would drop her. With one motion he jerked her to safety, to himself, his arms tightened around her pressing her to the lean hardness of his body and suddenly Hermiony could feel nothing she was enveloped, then she felt those muscles gathering themselves like some great cats and the two of them launched into space.

She was falling and couldn't help grabbing hold of him as the only solid thing in the rushing world around her. Then he landed catlike taking the impact easily, no one had done this before, no one had held her like this before letting their lips brush each other almost in contact.

"Think about my proposition."

She could not move or look away and at this time she knew it was no power he was using but simply the wildfire attraction between them. Her body seemed to respond to his and she could feel his breath on her lips.

She thought he was going to kiss her and if he had she would have let him. But instead he just wisperd softly still holding her.

"This time I have done you a favor, next time im going to collect." He let his face go to the side of her's and let his teeth brush against the two small puncture holes that were scarring in her neck. Suddenly his arm's melted around her and his face seemed to blur as if the darkness was taking him back into himself.


	4. betrayal driven to see him

**Betrayal 5 **

Her dorm was empty the first thing that she noticed was that her curtains round the bed were open and the note had gone. There was going to be school wide turmoil, but she probably wasn't worth that. Hermiony just gathered up a few of her belongings and headed to the secret entrance to Draco's dorm. He had his own and a lock on the door, there was no need to share as he had prefect privileges.

She would go, and wait. Draco was probably out hunting and he would be back as soon as he found a human to dwell on.

The thought of it make her sick. Preying on innocent student's, how unfair is that. Normally he preyed on the weaker student's like year 7's and it was no different today. After he had finished off a particularly tasty Hufflepuff student draining him almost completely of his blood he returned to his dorm however not using a conventional method he used the window.

He was surprised to see her, sitting on his bed a small bag next to her.

"What a surprise." Hermione turned not expecting to see Draco, His footsteps were soft across the floor and she had not herd him come in. having sat next to her he looked, almost gazed into her eyes taking in the soft hazel colour that they were. Why did she not feel the way he did, they had enjoyed it so much, it was her choice she had decided He delved back into his mind but could not remember the actual event's. This was strange, he normally didn't forget anything.

"can I stay with you Draco. For now anyway, I couldn't bear to go back I don't want to be around people and we need to talk." She looked sincere. Emoticons were running through her and they could be seen as well as sensed by Draco, looking into her eyes he saw dark emoticons and sadness.

"You can stay, but there is no place for you to sleep here. Unless you count the floor and my bed." He knew he had said the wrong thing, Hermione collapsed into tears leaning into Draco's jacket. Somehow he couldn't figure out what to to, those reflexes and senses ceased to react to the girl and he gave in to his emoticons. They lay holding each other crying, both him and her, tears streaming down their faces. They must have cried until daybreak when the pale figure sat up. A sleeping girl on his bed and yet he did not feel he needed to do anything. Instead he just covered Hermione's frail form with the bedcover and left the room for breakfast.


	5. betrayal the reason briefly

Betrayal 5

When she awoke Hermione was alone. Her weary eyes did not focus straight away but she knew where she was. Draco wasn't there but she guessed that he would be back soon, probably only going to get his post as human food no longer incited his taste buds. She stood, a little weary crossing to his wash basin she looked into the mirror, and she looked back at herself. Those dark hazel eyes stared back but there was no emoticon behind them. None at all, all she felt was blankness and nothingness. She hadn't slept until now and it didn't seem to have done her much good, she felt deflated and alone.

The door opened and in he came strutting as if he were the happiest man on earth. She knew he wasn't, it was all an act to make people think that he was fine. He sat down on the chair crossed his legs and pressed his fingers together, making him look like some evil genius in a leather coat.

"So what do you want to talk about?" His arrogance infuriated her; Hermiony just stood taking calm slow breaths to steady herself.

"You know exactly what I want to talk about, if you didn't then why did you sit and cry. Don't even try and act all butch and uncaring because I know it's a show." Looking rather taken aback Draco stood and crossed over to her, Hermione looked up into the pools of mercury above her. His eyes seemed to change colour ever time she saw him, one minute they would be green, the next blue, and the next yellow.

"Fine what do you want to know?" Hermiony looked around and thought of how she could phrase herself.

"Why did I do it?" Draco turned; looking for some consoling answer which he knew didn't exist.

"Maybe it's just meant to be, like I said im going to have you in the end why not just let me finish it." He sighed. "You took pity on me when I needed it, and im grateful. But just think. If you let me help you, you can be like me forever. Alive for all eternity and free to roam wherever you want."

"Your right I did take pity on you, I let you have my blood when you were weak, I did it so you wouldn't bite Harry and Ron." She stepped towards him and became enveloped in leather surrounding her. She remembered that smell from the night she had been bitten.

"You can sleep here tonight again. That is if you want to, I don't think I could cope if you jumped from that building. I think that maybe I will lock you in here with your thoughts where no one not even me could hurt you again." he stepped beck from Hermione. "You stay like I said; I wont lock you in though that was just a metaphor but don't go out. I will go and tell Dumbledore your ok so that they don't go looking for your body now rest, you're exhausted." With that Draco took off as Hermiony lay down and drifted to sleep.


	6. Betrayal one of us now

He Bit down feeling the warm liquid ooze from the puncture. He was becoming stronger now that he had eaten but had to focus on not taking too much. She wriggled and squirmed under his grasp. Hermione was terrified, he could smell her fear and it drove him on.

It was her decision and she had made it, wanting to be one of them was not something you could just turn your back on and Draco wasn't just going to let her change her mind. She had been told it would hurt but she would exact her revenge when she had to take from him.

To become a vampire it is not just a point of being bitten, you have to have blood taken and take some blood back that was all she knew.

As ha finished she just lay there a small trickle of red liquid the colour of ruby ran over her pale skin and onto her blue shirt. Hermione's eyes opened and instead of seeing round pupils on top of hazel colour, he saw two black slits down the centre of completely white eyes. That's what he looked like at the beginning but now he had acquired the ability to change between three colours. It's like when a baby's born, its eyes are blue until the gene pool sets in and then they change. Now she was a member of an exclusive and d elusive gene pool, she belonged to Draco.

She sat up and looked dazed, then Hermione looked down towards Draco, He saw that she was eyeing his neck, she wanted to continue. So he let her, biting down Hermione realised that there was nothing coming out. So she bit again, scraping and gnawing like some demonic beaver. Then she got it and sunk her teeth into the pale skin before her.

Harry ran through the corridors eager to get to his former lover. He barely touched the floor but to him every footstep was either too loud or too slow. He got to the door of Ronald Weasley and crashed through. Looking in every room, in every corner and every hiding place imaginable he eventually had to give up his search for the girl. Then he realised, the bite marks he had seen. They weren't his because he only ever bit her on the rite sides of the neck. However that elicit slime ball Draco always used the left had side to bite. Sort of like a trade mark so he ran back the way he came up to Draco's dormitory he was after him and he would not give up. When he reached the door he realized that there was a spell on it, though he did not know which one. So Harry began going thought each incantation he knew.

Hermione had had enough now, if she took much more he would die. Pushing her off he felt her thrash at the skin with her teeth so he sat her up and held on top her arms.

"No more, you've had enough." She looked at him with pleading eyes but he stood up and placed his finger over the newly opened puncture wounds, they hadn't hurt this much when he first acquired them so why are they so painful now? Withdrawing his hand Draco held them towards the now giggling girl that sat on his bed. She nipped at his fingers as she licked off the last of the blood, and then came the blast. Knocking Hermione to the floor against a wall, out cold. Harry came rushing in and transported them to the grounds. It was better to have a vampire fight outside where there were no sharp implements and more room to throw each other around. So all three of them went. Him His friend and his brother.


	7. Betrayal: How Can You Blame Me

What happened in the beginning?

Hermiony stepped into the clearing. Beneath her feet, traces of autumn leaves were freezing into the slush. The storm was dying away and the woods were getting colder. Hermiony didn't feel the cold neither did she mind the dark. Her pupils opened wider gathering up particles of light that would be invisible to a human. She could see two figures struggling beneath the whomping willow quite clearly.

One had thick wavy dark hair. Which the wind had churned into a tumble of waves, he was slightly taller than the other, although Hermiony couldn't see she somehow knew his eyes were green. The other had a shock of white blonde hair. But his was straight, almost like the pelt of an animal, his lips were drawn back from his teeth in fury, and the lounging grace of his body was gathered into a predators crouch, his eyes were silver.

Hermiony watched them for several minuets without moving. She had forgotten why she had come here, why she had been pulled here by the echoes of battle in her mind. This close the howls of their anger and hatred and pain was almost deafening, like silent shouts coming from the figures. They were loud and deafening.

Then Hermiony rememberd why she had come here. How could she have forgotten. HE was hurt, HIS mind had summoned her here, battering her with shockwaves of rage and pain, she had to help him because she belonged to him. The two figures were down on the ground now, fighting like wolves, snarling. Swiftly and silently Hermiony went to them . the one with dark hair and green eyes –Harry- a voice in her mind told her. He was on top scrabbling at the others throat. Anger washed through Hermiony. Anger and protectivness. She reached between the two of tem to grab that choking hand, to pry the fingers up. It didn't occur to her that she might not be strong enough to do this, she was strong enough; that was all, she threw her weight to one side wrenching him flat on his face in the leaf strewn slush, then she began to choke him from behind.

Her attack had taken him by surprise but he was far from beaten. He struck back at her,


	8. Beytrayal:Was she dead?

**Chapter 8**

**I do not own any of the Harry potter characters, or the books, or anything else that belongs to JK Rowling. (Though I would like her house as I have heard its quite big lol)**

**Sorry it's a bit short I am going to make lots of short chapters from now on.**

"I thought you said she was dead."

Harry looked from Draco to Hermione then back again to Draco, he had now stepped foreword and put his hand on Hermione's shoulder. Harry was still staring in amazement, gob smacked. She was sitting there, looking back at him. There was something different, but Harry couldn't quite put his finger on it. Her eyes that was it. Instead of being their usual soft hazel colour they were a piercing sharp blue. Draco had obviously seen him staring because he tilted her head back and looked sown into her face. He himself saw should piercing eyes and pushed up her lip to see razor sharp fangs.

"Just look at her." Murmured Harry.

"What have you done to her?"

The blonde one looked quite shocked.

"If I remember correctly, little brother. Actually it was you who smashed her into a wall."

The words stung in Harry's ears. "Little brother." Though only born 1 year apart from each other he was always little brother. No matter how long he had known Draco, he was never called by his real name. Either brother or little brother, he didn't like it and Draco knew that so it gave him extra enjoyment.

"You're dangerous, you have no self conscience. How could you do this to her."

"You know I grow tiresome of your insolence. I didn't do this myself, we both did."

Harry had had enough he lunged at his elder like a pouncing wolf. His leg reflexes not damaged by his earlier fight. Harry's supple fingers closed around Draco's throat. He was ravenous after not letting all his former energy out from the last fight. That's when he felt it, the piercing pain in the back of his neck and he knew what it was by the lock of swirling brown hair that dropped down by his face.

Hermione had hit a pressure point, meaning that Harry couldn't get up from his position kneeling over Draco. His Blonde brother rolled from underneath him and his former girlfriend pushed him to the ground.

"Don't you dare, ever do that again." She snarled as she ripped her fangs from the back of his neck.


	9. Betrayal: Back to the room

_**Chapter 9**_

**_(God i have done 9 chapters)_**

They took her back to Draco's room. The dark drab place in which she had lived for the last 3 day. Draco carried her over to the bed and she looked at him enquiringly as if to ask why she could not walk herself. After all she was capable. Draco laid her down and covered her up.

" Sleep you need the rest. When you wake up you will be transformed and then your change will be complete."

Harry walked to the bed and sat at the end. She had been sired, by choice it may seem. Why did Draco have to do that, why did he even have to try and persuade her. Harry was perfectly capable himself of siring someone but he left it to their choice. Mostly because of the fact he was sired by force when he was just a baby.

At least it was her choice, what more could Harry ask for now. As babies Harry and Draco had been stolen by members of Voldemorts harem. Of course he who must not be named had nothing to do with it. He hated Harry, Draco was another matter. When James and lucius had become close after the death of both their partners James had forgotten Harry like a bad memory. Lucius fussed over Draco and James joined in as if Harry weren't there. Draco had the biggest room and Harry was discarded. 1 meal a day and the company of one kind house elf was all he lived on for 3 years one day he became so hungry he attacked the elf; this made him more ravenous than ever. Hearing the screams of Draco as he entered the room the three others were sitting in. Harris shirt was covered in blood and his fangs were dripping.

Overpowered by hunger. Biting down into James and feeling the warm rush of death that came upon him, he embraced it. Killing not leaving a drop of blood in his body. The lucius, he wanted him to pay for everything he had done. Taking away the only connexion he had with his past, so he bit. Slowly at first slashing at the veins not stopping until the last breath left his body. The blood on the floor had dyed the bottom of his blonde hair a fiery red.

Then he lay in the puddle between the two bodies his father and father. Listening to Draco's whimpers from the corner. What had he done and what would he do now.

The only thing he could remember after that was black eyes and black hair staring at him whilst he sat In his straight jacket. The endless sedation and white padded cell.


	10. Betrayal : Wakey Wakey

**Chapter 10**

**( I have written a lot but I promise it will end soon)**

**(review and tell me who you want to die, Harry or Draco)**

He opened his eyes and could feel someone shaking him. The taste of blood was in his mouth as Harry sat up from the hard stone floor. Draco was sitting beside him; presumably he had been the one shaking him. Harry didn't know what had happened his head was spinning with images of his past vision.

"What happened? Why am I lying on the floor? And why can I taste blood?"

"You started shouting and thrashing around biting at things. I think you where out cold so I decided to help you."

"Thanks." Said Harry sitting up, that's when he noticed the bandage. Draco hastily covered it up when he say Harry looking at it. Harry tough had already noticed where it was and what was on it. Two small red dots on the centre, located half way between his wrist and elbow. Exactly 2 cm apart.

"Draco you fed me with your own blood. You didn't have too, was I really that bad."

"I didn't." came the reply, and you don't want to know what happened so don't bother asking okay. Knowing that something was wrong Harry persisted.

"Tell me Draco, I have a right to know so tell me."

So his brother explained. He told Harry how he had lashed out at Hermione in some sort of rage and nearly killed her. Draco had fed Hermione is own blood to keep her alive. Tears were now welling into harries eyes and he had to wipe them away as to stop them spilling over. How could he? Attacking someone in a daze?

"Where is she now?"

Draco turned

"St Mungos."

His brother stood and crossed away to the other side of the room so that he was facing the door.

"I have some people I want you to meet. They have come to see you Harry."

At that moment two burly men in white coats grabbed Harry from behind. He saw the badge on one of the coats.

"St Mungos mental institution for the unsafe."


	11. Betrayal: I hate you so much

**Chapter 11**

"Please… Don't… Let go of me... Draco doesn't let them take me… I didn't know…. Draco helps please."

The blonde figure turned away. Having never felt such closeness to his brother before now. He watched as the black haired boy into a straightjacket and dragged him from the room. His muffled cries as he collapsed onto the floor echoed in Draco's ears and he could see the tears under harries dark fringe.

"Don't let them take me Draco. Please I can't go back. You know what they will do and I cant re live that again please."

But he was gone, out of the door, resisting and dragging his feet behind. The cold closed over Draco as he shut the door an empty loneliness filled inside.

"What have I done?"

He said sinking into the green armchair and reaching for the whisky.

The last Harry could remember was being muzzled in a sort of Hannibal lector type of way and being bashed against the wall. He was thrown into a padded cell where he sat rocking backwards and forewords.

Then he was awoken, a large clang of the door then muffled footsteps being dragged up to sit against the wall. The cold harsh voice. His psychiatrist the same as last time he became imprisoned here.

"Hello Harry."

It came drifting towards him through the silence.

"Please… don't."

Were the only words he could manage to get out before the same hand clasped around his throat?

"Now Harry."

The hand got tighter.

"Let's talk about your past."

The voice sounded as if it was coming through gritted teeth.

"I….I don't want t…t.too."

His windpipe was being crushed and he couldn't breathe.

"Weakness again Potter."

The sting was too much. Harry opened his eyes to see those of Snape furrowed looking back at him.

"Fine… Please... J...Just let go and I will …t...talk to you."

That grin he had see before not only in the last years Snape had worked at the school but also the last time he had been admitted here.

"Now Potter tell me whet happened when you attacked you father and my friend on the night that you lost you control."

"You already know."

Harry looked into those eyes. Dark and beady, a streak of black hair that had fallen from the ponytail behind his head. He saw himself in twenty years time. Dragonsking Boots, long wavy hair, ripped T-Shirt, not only that but pure evil. Sitting in front of an innocent.

"Tell me again. Or would you prefer me to use an unforgivable. I am after all licensed to use one so why not."

Those pointed white teeth that showed through the sheer evil grin those exact same teeth that had sired him.


	12. Betrayal: The story

**Chapter 12**

"Fine but I won't give you the satisfaction of hurting me; I won't give it to you. Even though you think you ruined my life. You didn't, you just like to torture me and I won't let you any more."

The potions master was sitting now with one foot over the other in a sort of devilish manner. Harry could see his teeth and eyes flashing as he looked around the room.

"That is so nice but I have an appointment in three quarters of an hour so will you please hurry up."

So he did, now shaking he tried to calm himself down, determined not to cry Harry drew in a long, hard, cold, breath.

"I only found out a year ago, I myself wasn't that happy about it. Draco of course was ecstatic, he had another play thing.

My mother and father had been good friends with the Malfoy's before I was born. One night after doing a lot of heavy drinking my mother and father IE Lilly and James could not drive home, thus deciding to stay the night at the Malfoy Manor. James retired to the spare room first, and then Narcissia retired to hers. It couldn't have been avoided. My Mother Had….. She had….s…h…SHE HAD AN AFFAIR WITH LUCIUS MALFOY! IM THE RESULT OF THAT!"

The boy broke down into tears burying his face into his knees. Snape moved around to put his hand on harries shoulder, but Harry stared horrified at the curtained face looking towards him from the shadows.

"This, All of this is… it's your fault. You made me like this… it was your fault. I've become this monster."

Harry pushed his face into his knees again.

"Harry." Snape began.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Snape could see his patient was distraught, he liked it. Harry knew that. So he stood up to leave.

"As you wish Potter."

The he left, closing the door behind him.

Harry couldn't take it any more; he had to find some help and fast. One way or another he had to get out of this dark cell. How could he though, maybe if he injured himself they would take him to the hospital department. Them he might get to see Hermione. But how, everything was padded apart from the door.

"Wait a minute." Harry said to himself." Apart from the door."

He knew what he had to do. So he shuffled onto his knees and across to the door, put his back against it and paused. After a while Harry drew his head foreword as far as he could. Then smashed it back as hard as he could into the door, the back of his black hair started to shine with blood.

The pain was excruciating, nevertheless head spinning Harry drew his head foreword and smashed it back again, this time letting out a small whimper before passing out and slumping down to the floor.


	13. Betrayal : Naked

**Chapter 13**

**I think I might call this on naked because of the first part of the chapters context. (I especially like this one because its quite rude you see, I get nice images in my head) (Of Draco not Ginny)**

Draco woke to find himself wearing nothing but black sheets. He couldn't remember anything from that night. Then he felt something around his waist, looking down he saw the long red hair covering the girls face.

Looking towards the table by the armchair he saw the three bottles of Jack Daniels.

Just then the figure around his waist moved and sat up looking dazed.

"G……G…GI……GINNY.!"

Said Draco edging away to the opposite side of the bed.

"Oh my god what have I done."

Ginny's face changed when she focused and realised where she was. Reeling back she saw the face of the pale skin she had lain on.

"Erm …. Draco … Hi…Erm…OW!"

Draco had stood up, pushed her off the bed and pulled on his Kalvin Kline boxer shorts.

"I have to go."

Pulling his robes on Draco stepped out of the door and bolted down the corridor.

Draco turned the corner towards the security department of Hogwarts. His blonde hair ruffled from all the running. Draco smashed through the door at full pelt and landed face down on the stone floor. After standing up with a great amount of pain, all he could manage to say was.

"Ow."

The security ghost reeled around.

"How May I help you sir."

"Need… Video…Secur…Gin…Bed…AAAAA my shoulder."

The ghost had come up behind him and punched Draco in the shoulder.

"I need the video that comes from the camera in my dorm."

The ghost stared.

"What room nu…."

"25."

What Camera num…"

"36."

"Let me just take a look."

The mist of a former person floated up and down the rows of videos, then pulled one out and handed it to Draco.

"This ones a cracker."

"Bye."

Draco sped from the room and back to his dorm. When he got there Ginny was doing her hair. So even though he was not that strong Draco picked her up and dropped her outside.

"Sorry." He said before slamming the door in her face.

Having shoved the video into the player he sat down on the end of his bed to watch it.


	14. Betrayal: The Plan

**Chapter 14**

_The next chapter is the last one so I want someone to die. I want you to review my stories and tell me who, Harry or Draco….. Your choice._

The video played and started just before Draco had finished his first drink of whisky. In the background of the video someone knocked at the door. Draco answered and Ginny came into the room, after fast forwarding about an hour on the video the last bottle of J.D had been finished. Ginny stood up to leave. Unfortunately she fell over so Draco got up and stumbled over to help the giggling Ginny up. when she stood Draco could hear her telling hi that he had really lovely lips in a type of slur, then he kissed her. They stood kissing for quite a while, then Ginny started pulling off Draco's t-shirt and he unbuttons her shirt.

Draco himself had to compliment Ginny on her body. Also he had to compliment himself on his stamina, he was quite a stallion.

Oh well at least now he knew what happened, and he would apologise to Ginny in the morning. After pressing the rewind button on the video Draco changed from his robes into some decent clothes. After he had finished getting dressed he turned to the video to see how far it had rewound. And saw to his horror Harry attacking Hermione. Draco had been out of the room when this happened and only come back in when he heard Hermione scream. So he let the tape rewind to the part where he had told Hermione to stay in bed and watched.

He saw Harry sit down at the end of the bed, and put his head in his hands. He saw himself leave the room, about three minuets later saw Harry let out a yelp and start thrashing around the room. Hermione had sat up and watched as her former lover crouched biting and thrashing at thin air.

Then he turned towards Hermione and lunged for her, thrashing at her neck the same as he had done when he had killed Lucius.

So far Harry had managed to take away Draco's father and nearly killed his love interest and friend. The two things that Draco had ever loved. He would pay; Draco would make sure Harry never took anything of his again. Draco had to kill his brother, but how. Harry was in a secure environment where they make you take your shoe laces out before you can go in.

"Tap tap tap."

Draco looked around the room.

"Tap tap tap."

Turning his blonde head towards the video and saw an owl with a white and red band around his wing. A St Mungos owl. Instantly Draco opened the window to let the creature in, before he took the letter from around its leg he thought about what it might be, Hermione. Draco thought the worst.

"Oh Hermione." He said to himself before unwinding the scroll.

When he read the message it said.

_To the brother of Mr H.Potter._

_Your acquaintance has attempted suicide._

_This has resulted in us moving him to _

_The hospital department._

_Thank you._

_**S.Snape.**_

"That's just made it a bit easier for me."

He patted the owl and handed it one of Isouri's treats.

(Isouri was Draco's owl.)

after it had left and Draco had closed the window he grabbed his jacket and some money and headed straight to Hogsmade.


	15. Betrayal: Death, the big finish

**Chapter 15**

Draco came into the hospital wearing his coat. He had his arm underneath, but hastily removed it when he came up to reception.

"I'm here to see two people. Mr H Potter and Miss H Granger."

The reception clerk looked up from her magazine and started to type on the computer.

"Mr Potter is in room C4, and Miss Granger is in room C6."

Draco thanked the woman and made firstly for Hermione's room. He walked past C4 and was very tempted to go in when his eyes flashed yellow, instead he controlled himself and walked past the curtain.

When he got to Hermione's room her parents were there. Mr Granger stood up and crossed to Draco.

"Young man." He said in a stern voice.

"If I may, could I please shake your hand and say thank you for helping my daughter. Without you she might be dead."

The short bald man shook Draco's hand heartily even though his face didn't match.

Draco looked up.

"How is she?"

Mrs Granger stood up.

"The doctors say she's stable, she has had to have three blood transfusion's, they may have to perform surgery at a later date to repair the muscles in her neck, that could be life threatening. So far everything seems to be okay."

She walked up to Draco and looked into his face with her tear stained eyes.

"Thank you."

Then they left, Mrs Grangers sobs could be herd as she walked down the corridor. The Draco sat down.

Having never been into a hospital before, he had never seen someone in a hospital bed before. He could tell there was something wrong. When he had walked in, none of the other patients were lying down covered in bandages, wires and tubes.

She looked so innocent lying there, pale, still. Almost like when Draco had seen his mother in her home when she died. Lying in her home hospital bed wearing a black dress. After the unfortunate event of his uncle, tom Marvolo riddle otherwise known as Lord Voldewmort, raping her Narcissia became very ill and depressed and had to be nursed from home. Draco had to watch his own mother wasting away, after a while they had to bring in a hospital bed and life support machine in case of some sort of emergency. Her son watched as the nurses tried to keep her alive and resuscitate her but it did not work. Lucius had let his son go in to say his final goodbye before he had her cremated.

Draco took Hermione's hand and held it with both of his own. The last time he had held Hermione's hand; those perfectly manicured fingers had closed around his. This time the drooped solemnly in a doll like way.

He lent down to her ear and spoke softly into her frizzy hair.

"I'm not going to let him hurt you or anything i have loved again. You shouldn't have suffered like this."

Hermione's hand twitched.

"I'm glad you agree, this means I can rid us of Brother Potter forever. I have bought the stake with me; I can do it here when I leave you."

She twitched again.

"Me and you will be together, I said you would be mine, one way or another. I mean it, I love you."

An extra beat went up on the heart monitor, for a split second Hermione's hand closed around Draco's and then let go.

Taking this as a sigh of agreement, Draco stood and crossed through the curtain. Walking back down the corridor crossing into Harry's Cubicle. Sitting down he loosed down at his brother.

"At this moment I don't know whether to love you or to hate you. Hermione knows what I am going to do and she agrees with me. I refuse to let you take anything else that belongs to me, it isn't fair."

Draco put his hand into the inside pocket of his jacket and grasped the wooden object sitting there.

"You hated me since you found out about that affair, it wasn't my fathers fault and it wasn't your fathers either. James was like a substitute mother to me and he was your adopted father. You have some serious issues, for Christ's sake you killed your own father."

He drew out his hand revealing the sharpened wooden point, raising it above his head Draco spoke through gritted teeth.

"Goodbye little brother." Slamming the steak down into the flesh covering Harrys heart a screech rang through the ward as a tortured soul left its body. The carcass evaporated into aged looking ash similar to that of his mothers that rested on the fireplace. All of the monitors attached to Harry started to beep,

Draco left before the doctors came and returned to Hermione.

"It is done my love, now we can be together,"

Hermione's eyes opened and Draco lent down to kiss her.

"I love you too Draco."

Finally finished, I now the end is cheesy but who cares, I like it and it's my story. Please read and review.

Love Jax.


End file.
